To Mend a Frozen Heart
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: My name is Elsa though I may not remember my name he will help me find out who I really am. He is August Booth the man that was given a task to fulfill and if he fails I will never get to love him again. OUAT. August Booth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**To Mend a Frozen Heart**

_About_

_Storybrooke name - Eliza Eccleston, portrayed by Natalie Dormer_

_Enchanted Forest name - Princess Elsa _

_Appearance - Elsa has light blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She is tall and lean. Ana has strawberry blonde hair with one white streak in it and she has bright blue eyes just like her sister. She is shorter than Elsa but lean like her._

_Family - Anne (EF - Anna) Eccleston, sister, portrayed by Karen Gillan, Mother and father died in a ship wreck._

_Powers - Elsa has been born with powerful ice magic that has caused her grief for years. _

_History - After Anna's almost death when her and Elsa were playing as little children her Mother and Father the Queen and King shut the doors to the kingdom. On the eve of Elsa's Second try of her coronation, the first almost ending in the destruction of the Kingdom and the killing of Ana and Elsa by an evil Prince from a neighboring kingdom, the Evil Queen Regina set into her curse so Elsa has yet to be crowned Queen of her Kingdom. Elsa has a heart of ice and hardly lets anyone in not even her sister who is hurt and pained by her sister's silence._

_Storybrooke - In Storybrooke Eliza is one of the English teachers at the school. She is quiet and only talks to people she has to talk to which is mostly Mary Maragret and Henry. Right after the school day ends Eliza is either at Granny's waiting for Anne to get off work or at home alone. Anne works at Granny's with Red who is her best friend but right after work she has to go home or Eliza get's mad about her being out and about for too long. The sisters live a life of seclusion because it is the only life they have ever known._

**Chapter 1**

"Ms. Eccleston! Wait!" I heard yelling behind me over my music. I turned to see Henry running after me his little nose and cheeks red as he huffed down the sidewalk.

"Henry what are you doing?" I asked as he caught up with me.

"I. . . wanted. . . to know . . . if you. . . would walk with me. . . to the dinner," Henry said in-between breaths.

"I wasn't planning on going to the diner today Henry," I said as he gave me a sad and defeated look. "If you really want me to though I can come, but why do you want me to come?" I asked looking down at him.

"Well there is this knew guy in town and he seems pretty cool and I wanted you to meet him," Henry explained looking away from me.

"I don't meet new people Henry, you know that," I sighed.

"Then just come to have food with me and you can wait for Anna to get off of her shift," Henry smiled at me as I still wasn't sure of my decision.

"Just this once Henry," I said giving in as I saw his face sadden. It has become so hard for me to say no to anyone since everything with Anna and I. I love her I really do but she causes a lot of trouble and she doesn't know how to listen to me when I tell her to stay away.

"Good! Let's hurry!" Henry yelled dragging me down the sidewalk.

"Henry I can walk by myself," I told him pulling my hand back into my pocket of my coat. Truth is I don't like to be touched by anyone. Everyone always asks me why I became a teacher if I don't like being touched but I can't answer that question because I'm not sure why I am a teacher myself I've just always been one.

"Ms. Eliza, why are you never around other people, I mean I see you with Mary Maragret sometimes but that is on rare occasions?" Henry asked as we got closer the the dinner.

"I'm not a people person Henry. I feel safer by myself than with others always have," I told him.

"Do you like winter?" Henry asked out of no where catching me off guard.

"I like it more than summer and spring they are too hot and fall doesn't really have snow and I love snow, so yes winter is my favorite," I replied after thinking for a moment.

"I knew it," I heard Henry whisper under his breath as his smile grew.

"You knew what?" I asked.

"Oh, um I knew we were at the diner," Henry laughed nervously as I let his comment go. We walked into the dinner to be greeted by the warm faces of the Storybrooke citizens including the newest addition Emma Swan.

"Hey Eliza haven't seen you out in a while," Mary Maragret said as my eyes wandered over to an unfamiliar back of the head.

"Yeah Henry dragged me here today," I smiled lightly as the head turned towards me I looked away. Anne walk out from the back bringing the stranger a coffee before she turned to me with a big smile.

"Eliza, happy to see you out and about big sis," she smiled as she walked over to take mine and Henry's order.

"I'll just have a milkshake," I smiled at her as Henry ordered a burger and a soda.

"Eliza, have you been okay lately," Mary Maragret asked out of the blue.

"I don't know what you mean," I said looking down at my soft cold hands.

"You just have gotten even more distant than you normally are and We were all worried Anne especially. We think you should talk to Dr. Hopped," Mary Maragret explained as the rest of the dinner nodded except for the stranger.

"I haven't changed I've just been busy," I told everyone.

"Saying your busy is just a lie to cover up the truth," a voice said cutting through everyones thoughts. I turned to the stranger who spoke up being caught in his bright blue gaze.

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Let's just say lying is something I know a lot about," he said standing up from his booth and laying money down on the table to pay for his coffee. "Come take a walk with me," He smiled as everyone around us just watched our interaction.

"Hasn't your mom ever taught you not to talk to strangers?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have a mom but you are willing to walk with me and teach me about strangers," he pushed on. At first I felt bad and I was willing to go but then he asked me to go with him again and the feeling was gone.

"No, I don't socialize," I told him flat out.

"I know that is why I want you to walk with me,socialize, meet new people," he said as Anne returned with our food.

"No thank you, besides I don't even know your name," I said as Anne perked up to listen.

"It's August Booth, but you can just call me August," he smiled again a little cocky wasn't he.

"Well August I still refuse to walk with you," I said turning away from him.

"Your lose, I might never offer it again," August said giving it one more shot.

"No offense Mr. Booth but Eliza only leaves the house for work and necessities like groceries or walking me home on late nights, it's a miracle she is even here now," Anne said trying to get him to understand.

"That doesn't stop a man from trying to fix something that is broken," August said before walking out the door.

"Who is that exactly?" I asked turning to Emma and Mary Maragret.

"I'm not really sure. He came into town a week ago and it looks like he is staying for a while," Emma said as she took a sip of her drink.

"He should leave Storybrooke soon," I said as I sipped my milkshake.

"Oh Eliza don't be a negative Nancy. You never spend time with anyone, I hardly get to talk to you, and your school children are even scared to talk to you. They came up with a myth that if you get angry you will freeze their hearts, that's saying something. Maybe this stranger is just what you need to become like you used to be when we were children," Anne said as I stared down at my hands. I was hurt people really thought I was an evil person. All I want is to keep the people around me safe. I stood up from my chair as I walked out of the diner despite Emma's, Mary Maragret's, and Anne's calls.

"You really are as cold as ice like they say," I heard August say from his bike as I walked down the street. "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you!" He yelled following me on his bike.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled back not looking over at him.

"I know you don't know me but you could still be a little nicer," he said as he trailed along side me.

"I'm not a mean person will everyone stop saying that!" I yelled as he smirked lightly.

"It was sarcasm Eliza. I was only joking, I know you aren't mean you just aren't an outgoing person," he said parking his bike before running up next to me.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" I asked stopping and turning to him.

"Coffee and Granny's," August answered quickly his blue eyes piercing mine.

"No," I answered simply but before I could walk away from him he caught my arm.

"Then have fun seeing my face around town," he wink letting me go and walking back to his bike. I huffed watching him ride off with that smile that sent chills down my back.

"August Booth between you and Anne I don't think I'll live long enough to get married," I sighed wrapping myself more into my sweater and turning towards my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a short chapter sorry for the delay.**

**To Mend a Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I awoke to a light knock on my door followed by Anne's voice, "Eliza you are going to be late for class if you don't get up soon." I sighed pulling the blankets off of me.

"Okay Anne, thank you," I thanked as I quickly got dressed and grabbed my bag holding the supplies I needed for my classes. I walked down the stairs grabbing an apple on my way out the front door.

"Have fun with the children Eliza!" Anne yelled before I closed the door behind me. When I turned away from the door I stopped seeing August's smiling face sitting atop his motorcycle.

"Good morning Eliza. Aren't you running a little late?" He smirked as I walked down my driveway towards him.

"No I'll make it there on time if I don't stop and talk to you," I said walking right past him. He quickly started his Motorcycle and followed me as I ignored him.

"I can just give you a ride so you don't have to walk," August yelled over his bike.

"And I can have you arrested for stalking," I yelled back as his smiled grew even wider.

"You wouldn't do that because you actually enjoy my company seeing as though I am the only person that hangs around you," he smirked as I stopped and turned towards him.

"I am the one that doesn't want to be around people not the other way around," I told him as I stood arms crossed.

"I know and I want to fix that. Being alone isn't a good thing Eliza, you push away the only people that care about you and for what nothing. You gain nothing from locking yourself in a cage. Now hop on and let me give you a ride to the school," August said holding out a helmet towards me. I hesitantly grabbed it placing it delicately on my head. I slid onto the seat behind August. "You know you will have to hold on to me right?" August said turning his head slightly towards me showing his smirk. I scoffed sliding my arms around him after I confirmed my skirt was securely under me.

"Don't try anything Booth this is a one time thing," I said loudly over the bike as we moved towards the school.

"Who me?" August laughed.

We arrived at the school just as the kids were hopping out of their parent's cars. Henry waved at me when we pulled up his smiled wider than his face. Regina rolled her eyes before telling Henry bye and driving away. "Ms. Eccleston I didn't know you were coming to school with August!" Henry said excitedly.

"It's a one time thing Henry I would have been late otherwise," I said handing August his helmet back.

"Oh," Henry said his excitement vanishing just as it started. "I'll see you in art Mrs. Eccleston," Henry said before running into the building.

"Um thank you for the ride," I said not looking up from my shoes. I turned to walk to the building but August caught my hand stopping me from moving.

"I'm going to be at Granny's at 6:00pm I would like for you to be there," August said before letting my hand go and driving away. I stood there for what felt like years holding my hand delicately before the bell broke me out of my trance.

"Oh crap," I mumbled running up the stairs to my classroom for art. Here at the school I taught two classes, I taught the art class and the theater class.

"Good morning children," I smiled as I came into the classroom quieting down everyone.

"Good morning Ms. Eccleston," the class replied as I set my belongings down. I walked over to the board grabbing a piece of chalk so I cold write the word "Snowflake" on it.

"Okay who can tell me what a snowflake is?" I asked as the whole classes hands raised up. "Lily please tell me what it is," I called out to the young redhead.

"It is what falls from the sky when it is snowing."

"Correct but do any of you know how to make one out of paper?" I asked as the class shook there heads no. "Today we are going to make snowflakes with our own designs. You grab the piece of paper either a circle or a square," I said showing them the pieces, "Then you fold it like so," I said demonstrating how to fold the pieces into a triangle. "After you are done folding the paper you draw a design you want to cut out on the paper, then you cut it out," I showed then my design then I started to cut it out. "When you are done cutting it you open it up and viola a snowflake has been made," I smiled as I opened up the paper to show my beautiful snowflake. The class stared in awe at it before starting their own creations. "When you guys are done we are going to hang them up on the wall outside the classroom so everyone can see them," I told them as I walked around the class room. "People say I'm mean and distant but here I am spreading the beauty of snowflakes and not a single child is thinking I'm mean," I thought to myself.

"Ms. Eccleston look at mine," Henry called out to me. I walked over grabbing his snowflake.

"This is really good Henry. Are you ready to hang it up?" I asked as his smiled beamed across his face. I grabbed a clip and walked outside the room to the strings hung along the wall and clipped Henry's snowflake up at the very top. "Perfect," I smiled down at him.

"Hey Ms. Eccleston, I think you should go to Granny's to see August," Henry said catching me off guard.

"And why do you say that?" I asked him quietly.

"Because even though you won't admit it or you can't see it he make you a happier person and everyone loves being around you when you are happy," Henry smiled and turned back into the classroom. I sighed before more children came out with their snowflakes and clips for me to hang up.

After art class I had theater where I gave each child a script to Rapunzel and to The Snow Queen. "Ms. Eccleston are these our choices for this years play?" Lily asked looking down at her script.

"Yes I would like for you to go home and read over the scripts and tomorrow each of you will vote on your favorite and that is the play we will perform," I smiled as Henry's eyes opened wide reading over the titles.

"I already know my vote! I want to do The Snow Queen!" Henry said excitedly as I returned the extra scripts to their files.

"Do you even know that fairytale? It is one that no one every really knows," I said as Henry smiled.

"I know the story of Elsa and Anna forwards and backwards," Henry said showing me he knew the story.

"Well everyone else can read the scripts for tomorrow," I smiled going back to the board to explain today's objective.

When school let out Mary Margaret and I walked the children out and waited for their parents to pick them up. "So a little birdie told me you got asked on another date today," Mary Margaret smiled as we waved at Henry getting in Emma's car.

"Henry," I stated simply as she smiled even more.

"You should go."

"Why do you say that?" I asked Mary Margaret annoyed.

"Because his adventurous spirit may open you up to more people and besides you can't deny he is handsome," Mary Margaret said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go but only this once to get you and Henry off my back," I surrendered to Mary Margaret as she pumped her fist in success.

After all the children left school I started my journey towards Granny's being greeted by the Storybrooke citizens along they way where I just smiled and waved. They whole way to Granny's I couldn't help but mentally play out different ways this dinner could end and none of them seemed to end well. My heart started to race even faster as August's bike came into view in front of the diner. I stopped for a couple of seconds contemplating whether or not this was really worth the time to talk to a man who is basically stalking me. "Well here goes nothing," I whispered pushing the door to Granny's open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look on my tumblr luminiabanner. tumblr .com I've recently posted some pictures for this story.**

**To Mend a Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 3**

I pushed the door to Granny's the bell chiming as I stepped through the door. I looked around spotting the back of August's head/ He sat in a booth facing away from the door but just by the change in his posture I could tell he knew I was here. "I didn't think you would come," August spoke as I walked towards him.

"Don't lie you knew I would be here," I sighed sitting down across from him.

"I don't lie," August stated simply. "I do want to help you though," he finished looking over me.

"What makes you think I need or want your help?" I asked him squinting my eyes at him.

"Do you know of Henry's special book that he always has?" August asked and I nodded in reply as Ruby set down a vanilla shake in front of me. I thanked her slightly confused until August handed Ruby money for the shake. "That book tells the stories of the Enchanted Forest and everyone in it, from Hansel and Gretel and Red riding hood to Snow White and the Snow Queen. This book is a book about everyone in this town and how they were cursed everyone in this town and how they were cursed to live here in Storybrooke. That is why no one ever moves into Storybrooke because no one is supposed to. Emma is an exception she is the savior and it is her job to break the curse," August explained as I looked at him cautiously.

"I think you read too much, besides if we are all fictional characters who would we all be?" I asked amusing him.

"I'm not reading the book, I wrote it. As for the characters it's simple, Mary Margaret is Snow White, Ruby is Red riding hood, Granny is well Granny, it's all pretty obvious really," August said with a small smile.

"What about me and are you an Enchanted Forest character?" I asked curiously.

"Well you are Princess Elsa you aren't queen yet because of the curse it happen on the eve or your second coronation and what makes you think I am a fiction character?" August asked raising an eyebrow.

"Everything about you says it. If this Enchanted Forest is real who else would write about it but someone who is cursed to see it over and over again but never able to bring it back. It is like an artist paining a picture of an alternate reality I can paint any place I want but I will never be able to go there. We are all dreamers August but you are insane," I said before standing up. August quickly grabbed my hand holding me in place.

"Ask Henry about Elsa and Anna's story ask him about the day Elsa saved Pinocchio's life. Maybe you will remember then or at least believe me," August said before letting me go.

I quickly left Granny's walking down the side walk until I was far enough away to take a breath. As I stood there trying to calm myself down Emma placed a hand on my shoulder making me jump. "Hey Eliza are you ok?" Emma asked softly.

"Yeah, I've just had a crazy day," I sighed.

"You too? I thought I was the only one that had crazy days around here," Emma smiled as I stood up all the way.

"Yeah August convinced me to meet him at Granny's then he went crazy and tried to tell me that we are all story book characters that were cursed and thrown into this town here," I told her as her eyes opened wide in shock.

"He is trying to convince you of that too! I've had Henry doing it since I arrived here and then when August showed up he started talking about it also," Emma said grabbing my shoulders lightly.

"Woah Emma a little close there," I said stepping away from her.

"Sorry it's just sometimes this place drives me crazy," She laughed lightly.

"Hey Emma, Eliza," we heard Henry yell in the distance.

"Hey Henry. Well I'll see you later Eliza I have to get back to the station. Bye Henry, I'll be at the station," Emma said her goodbyes then walked away.

"Hey Eliza, did you see August today?" Henry asked when he reached me on the sidewalk.

"Yeah he told me about your book, said it was real," I explained to him as we walked down the sidewalk towards our homes.

"Really! You believe the stories too!" Henry yelled in excitement pulling his book out of his backpack.

"No, I think it's a little crazy," I sighed as his face fell.

"I don't need you or Emma to believe in the book because I know it's real!" Henry yelled at me causing me to stop walking. Henry's yelling sent memories into my mind things of my childhood I've never seen before. It was Anne and I but we were fighting about something.

"Henry, can you tell me of the Snow Queen, I want to know of her affiliation with Pinnochio," I spoke low replaying the memory over and over in my mind.

"You want to learn of your stories?" Henry asked looking up at me.

"Yes, August told me to ask you about them and. . . I want to learn what you and August believe," I said as another flash of memories flew into my mind. It was Anne and she was hurt, I was scared. It was of a small wooden boy playing in the snow, it was. . .but before I could make out anymore memories I blacked out hitting the ground hard in front of Henry.


End file.
